The Next Generation
by Roonil.Love
Summary: Scorpius is sorted into Slytherin to please his father but, what will happen when Rose is sorted into Slytherin as well? Rose/Scorpius; NextGen; Rating will go up in future chapters.


**Hey, guys(: It's a new story. Let's all gasp in disbelief. xD**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. Even more unfortunate is the fact that I don't own Draco, Scorpius, Ron, Hugo, Snape, or any other character I kinda, might be in love with. xD With love, read on, my sexy peoples...**

The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into consideration.

Trembling, little Scorpius Malfoy, the spitting image of his father Draco, walked toward the stool to be sorted. There were four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the house Scorpius so desperately wanted to be in, _Slytherin._

No, he didn't _want_ to be in Slytherin. He needed to be. For his father, to please his father, and his aging grandfather. Old Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be able to bare the idea of his only grandchild being in any other house. It was forbidden, taboo. His late grandmother, Narcissa, wouldn't have minded.

At least, that's what Scorpius liked to think, he had never known her. She had died before he had been born. His mother, Astoria, she didn't care. She was uptight, with no job, sponging off of her husband, drowning herself in firewhiskey nearly every night.

No, Scorpius didn't want to be in Slytherin. He so dearly wanted to be in Ravenclaw. He loved to learn, he loved every aspect of being able to say, "I'm top of the class." To please his father?

It seemed everything he did, every little last thing, was to please Draco. For once, just this one time, he wanted something for himself. Not for Draco, not for Astoria, and not for Papa Lucius, but, for him, for _Scorpius_.

So, he debated, and when he sat upon that stool, he was still as undecided as he had been when he had received his acceptance letter.

The rebel in him cried Ravenclaw, while the good boy murmured _Slytherin_ in his ear. The tables have turned, now haven't they?

Contemplating, he heard the voice of the Hat in his ear, "You would be great in Ravenclaw, that is certain. A strong mind, very intelligent... However, Slytherin... Your ancestry proves it... Malfoy... This is a hard decision, very tough indeed..."

Suddenly, the face of his father appeared behind his closed lids. His normally bloodless face was red, his features contorted in anger... A delusion.

Still, it frightened Scorpius to no end, and he was screaming, "_Slytherin_!" in his head, so loud it nearly hurt.

"Eh? SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat declared with a tone of finality. With a gasp of relief, added with a touch of despair he made his way toward the table of cheering Slytherins. Taking a seat, a third year clapped him on the back. He smiled a nervous half-smile towards the boy, and focused on "Mason, Troy"'s sorting.

After the last had been sorted ("Zabini, Mikayla"), the feast had begun, and Scorpius dug in. Unlike some of the other first years (mostly Muggle-borns), who sat in awe at the magic. Stunned by the fact that the food just appeared on the shining, gold plates. Sipping at his pumpkin juice, Scorpius decided that he might as well get to know his fellow students.

A girl that looked about his age, or maybe a year older sat across from him. She was very pretty, with her dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. Her face was round, and she smirked when she caught him staring. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but quickly snapped it shut telling himself that she wasn't worth it.

Discouraged, he turned his now-red face to his plate and began finishing off the rest of his mashed potatoes.

Just as desert appeared on his plate, he was about to start on his cake when he heard a soft muffled sob. He looked to the left, where he had heard the noise. In his peripheral vision he saw a small, brunette head tucked into robe-clad arms. Scorpius looked away, feeling intrusive.

He stuck his fork into his chocolate cake and smiled a tiny, slight little smile to himself when molten chocolate poured out the opening. He continued eating, and learned to ignore the quiet cries from his fellow Slytherin.

After the feast, the prefects were to show them to their common room. It was dungeon-like, with a low ceiling, it had greenish lamps causing an eerie green glow, it was dotted with several skulls all around as decorations, and Scorpius immediately felt out of place. He walked around, eying the place, getting to know it. He would have this as a home away from home for the next seven years, so he should get acquainted with it. The sheer thought of having to stay in a _Slytherin_ common room for the rest of his education made him quite queasy.

Was he homesick? Most definitely. Did he miss his huge manor? No. Not in the slightest, what he missed was his fantasies. He was always daydreaming, thinking about his future, how he'd turn out. Would he please his father? There it is again! It's always Draco, everything is to please _Draco_, isn't it?

Unlike the other students, who were sitting on the furniture of the common room chatting thoughtlessly, he sneaked away to the far left corner at the very back of the room. There was the door to the dormitories. Once he found his, his name across his fourposter in dark green cursive, he spotted his most dear companion.

Elfie. His all black cat, she'd been a stray they found two years ago, and Scorpius had begged his mum and dad to let him stay. It had taken a lot of persuasion, but, finally they agreed.

She was lying on his bed, and he crawled onto it with her. He laid down, and she climbed onto his chest, and rubbed her head affectionately against his cheek.

"Hey, Elf. How ya been?" he asked, stroking behind her ears. She purred, and Scorpius smiled to himself. He was glad he could take Elfie, that way, if he didn't make any friends he would still have her. He stood, and Elfie got up too, as he walked out of the dormitory, she snaked around his legs, making it difficult for him to walk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his supplies in his trunk, and exited the room.

He stalked out of the common room, and found himself in the owlery minutes later. He had to use one of the school owls, because his parents wouldn't let him have one. They had an owl at home, of course, but, he belonged to Draco and Astoria.

He took out his quill (filled internally with ink, like an old Muggle pen), and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I just recently was sorted, into Slytherin, of course. How's home? Does it feel empty without me? Do you even notice that I'm gone? _(He scratched that last line out, vigorously.)

_Elfie's here. _(He couldn't think of what to say...) _Well, have fun at home._

_Love, _(Hate?)

_Scorpius_

The letter was short, and the old barn owl that had the parchment tied around his leg shouldn't have a problem with it.

With a pang of jealousy for the bird, who could fly away and do whatever his heart's desire was on a whim, he turned only to collide with someone.

She dropped her parchment with words that read, _Dear Mum, Don't tell Dad—_she snatched the letter up before Scorpius could finish reading it.

"S-sorry," she stuttered. Scorpius could tell she'd been crying. She was the brunette from the feast! He wondered why she was so upset...

"No, um, it was my fault. Don't apologize, I should've been more careful," said Scorpius. After a second thought, he added, "I'm Scorpius," and extended his hand.

Her eyes dropped from his face to his hand, and back up again. "Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

"Yeah...," he trailed off, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Oh... Well, I'll be going now," she said, sidestepping him, and was off to find her owl. Scorpius was slightly offended by her blatant rejection.

"You haven't told me your name!" he called after her. She pretended she hadn't hear him. But who knows?

Maybe she didn't.

**Just a short first chapter(: I don't know when I'll be updating, hopefully soon, if school doesn't get in the way. God, I hate school... Anyway, please review, it's greatly appreciated! Join the revolution! Don't be such a Muggle.**

**=] Sorry if I offended any of you Muggles out there!**

**Challenge for chapter one: In your review (along with your opinion of the story), tell me what house your in. How do you know? Have you taken any quizzes or is it just your favorite house?**

**I'm Slytherin. I've taken several quizzes, and it's my favorite house.**

**Oh, and _Untitled_ may or may not be updated soon, as of right now this story is my top priority.**

**Have an Iero day!**

**(He he, My Chem humor!)**

**To Athena:**

**JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVIN' IN A LONELY WORLD! SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN, GOIN' ANYWHERE! JUST A CITY BOY! BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT! TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' ANYWHERE!**

…

**DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'! HOLD ON TO THE FEELIN'!**

**He he, best part of the pep rally, for sure(:**

**You know you love it(:**

**He he.**

…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
